The Girl Who Couldn't Cry
by boomgoesthedynamite1479
Summary: Eren wasn't the only kid in the Yaeger family. He had an older sister that disappeared when Eren was 10. Now, she is back. His sister joins the scout regiment with him, both the same dream, still the same people, same friends still there, but some things have changed. When she falls for the cruel, stony-faced captain, what will she do? The fact that they are both titans is bad too.
1. We Meet Again

_Summary: Eren wasn't the only kid in the Yaeger family. He had an older sister that disappeared when Eren was 10. Now, she is back. His sister joins the scout regiment with him, both the same dream, still the same people, same friends still there, but some things have changed. When she falls for the cruel, stony-faced captain, what will she do? What about their powers and the fact that the fraternal twins are both titans?_

* * *

Unknown POV.

_I walked through the woods as my black outfit blended me in. I had to leave before it was too late. Before my powers went haywire and I wouldn't be able to control them again. It already flared when those guys attacked Armin. Luckily Mikasa was there to finish them off and hold me back. She didn't know though. No one knew and that was my reason to leave. _

Dad said it was for our own good, but what good is it when I might kill someone if they tick me off? What'll happen then? What the hell was in that fluid anyway?_ I thought as I wiped the tears off my face. No more crying. No more tears. From this day forward, I will never cry as long as I live. I will hold this promise to my life. _

_T__he shadows engulfed me as I walked on, my backpack and everything I would need inside. _Fight. Survive and win. Lose, pay with a part of your life. All or none. Win or lose. _Those words ran through the hamster wheel in my head. I had taught Eren my saying, but he never really remembered it, so he stuck with his own version. I breathed out. I hope he'll be OK, but with Mikasa by his side, he'd be invincible. One more tear formed form my bright turquoise eyes, spilling to the ground. It was done. My promise was complete._

Goodbye Eren. Goodbye Mikasa. Goodbye Armin. I'll come back._ Don't worry._

* * *

*Time lapse (to when the titans get into wall Maria)

I ran. I ran the whole way. To our house, to where Eren and Mikasa should be. My heart beat faster as my unnatural speed came through. My legs carried me to the place I left. The place that I thought I wouldn't have to see the same. But, now I had to. I had to save my family. The people I left behind. Because that might be the only thing I can do to regain their forgiveness.

It was too late though. Right in front of me, my own mother was dug out of the rubble and eaten by a titan. My eyes flashed red as I used the 3DMG I stole and mastered. Taking the blades out, I sliced through the titan's stomach, but the blade didn't pass through all the way. An aura of anger surrounded me as I sliced through the titan's nape of the neck and down it fell. I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry so badly because my Mom was gone. And I couldn't do anything about it. But I knew I couldn't cry. I couldn't because it would never help me. Because I would never get over this.

I scanned the perimeter and saw Eren and Mikasa with a Garrison soldier. I ran up to them. I'll have to admit, the looks on their faces was priceless. I smiled for the first time in three years at the duo.

"Get them to the boat!" I told the blonde guy running with the two people I hadn't seen for so long, but I could explain later. Right now, it was time to run.

"Where have you BEEN?!" Eren screeched. I sighed. He pounded on the Garrison's back. "NO! I need to go back!"

"I'll explain later. Go, go ,go!"

Finally, we reached the docks and got hauled on. People were screaming and demanding that they get on. I held tight to their wrists as we spotted Armin. That wasn't the only thing, because Eren looked weird. Like, a scary, possessed, crazed weird. I was betting that everyone who saw what the titans were capable of drove them downhill. I kept my mask of determination on as Armin came over. Breathing heavily, I greeted him with a hug. I didn't normally hug people, so of course, like everyone else, he was surprised. Then, I turned to Eren and Mikasa and squeezed the life out of them.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry I left you." I repeated like I was chanting.

"C-can't BREATHE." The Eren said while Mikasa just hugged me back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I laughed. letting go of my family. "Okay, now I'll explain. I ran away from home to protect you. I don't exactly remember why, but something was going on. Something big. I don't know what, but it has to do with Dad." Realization hitting me, I looked around.

"Dad, he isn't... is he?" My bright eyes widened.

"No, but we don't know where he is." Mikasa answered, relieving me, but frightening me all at once.

Then, they had to the one thing that could have annoyed me the most if not out current situation. They started arguing. I looked at Armin and he shrugged.

"Hey, where did you get the 3DMG?" Eren asked me. Oh, shit. Time to go into further detail.


	2. Rollercoastering Around the Wall

**Hello! Good to hear you guys like the story. Now on with it!**

* * *

_Oh shit. Time to go into further detail._

I sighed, plunging right into the story. I went from the moment of running in the woods to seek help, which was the first thing I decided to do on instinct to and then, I eventually had a run in with the soldiers of the Survey Corps. Then, I'll explain how I ended up running from the Military Police. Stupid bastards.

I knew I couldn't just ask anyone about my problem, I wasn't desperate enough to do that. And I knew it wouldn't be easy.

_-Flashback-_

_As I walked on, I found and odd, yet interesting contraption stuck inside a hollowed-out tree in the woods. I frowned because it looked so familiar._

_My hand reached up to where my flame like scar was was permanently stuck on the side of my neck. I had no idea how I got it, but Mom and Dad had always said that i had it since I was born. That the doctors, including my Dad, said it was a birthmark. I didn't believe them though. I mean, if you looked closely, you could tell it was carved of somehow put on there. Plus, it looked _exactly _like a flame. If you colored it, the yellows, oranges, and red would make it look like a fire._

_Anyhow, I searched for a name to call the thing, but nothing came up.I waited for a bit, thinking if I tried hard enough and thought it through, I would have something pop up, but no game. I shrugged and put the screen-button-like thingy in my backpack with all my supplies._

_Then, some stationary guards, no it was the Survey Corps were riding through the forest, headed straight in my direction. _

_"Damn it," I muttered under my breath as I stashed away my backpack where I found the weird techno thing. I leaped up, trying to get my superhuman power into launching me up, but not too high. And guess what happened, I went too high. _

'Fuck, I jinxed it.'_ I thought. And damn the stupid bastard who made me this way in the first place(thanks a lot Dad), I flew up much too high for a normal person to do. The last squad that was head forwards saw launch myself up in air like a cannon flying bird. Maybe I looked like one too._

_Air rushed at my face, stinging my eyes as tree came closer and closer to impact. As I descended, I could only hope they didn't see me. I braced myself for a excruciating painful landing, but at the same time tried to go down as gracefully as possible for me. Which was a lot because I was so agile and stealthy. But of course because Karma's a bitch, I, well, my legs thunked into the the top branch. which broke. Luckily, I landed silently onto the next branch, which was a few feet down and surprisingly sturdy. I waited for the intense pain to come, like water rushing down a river, well, up in my case... But it never did. One second passed, two, three four. My eyebrows furrowed as I inspected my legs, completely forgetting that I had and audience. The squad team a rational part of my brain said. But the other part of my brain said, You just fucking defied the laws of physics and you're worried if someone is watching you? You could have broken you're leg!  
_

**(A/N: this chapter is basically a flash back of everything she went through after she left. She's putting in the details to fill Armin, Eren, and Mikasa, so basically she's telling the story.)**

_I completely forgot about the squad team that had seen me, which was really irresponsible of me, but I didn't really care right then and there, well, until I heard a voice._

_"Oi, Brat! What the hell just happened up there?" I heard someone say._

_I looked down, was saw Special Operations Squad Levi there right below me. My black eyes widened at the sight of them. I grimaced as I climbed down the branches of the trees, hoping none of them would break. And no way in hell I was going to take a chance on my powers. I was about a good 10 feet when I jumped off and landed on my cat-like feet, making not a single noise._

_I still couldn't believe that Squad Levi was actually fucking right in front of me. I blinked. Once, Twice, repeat. When I found my voice, I doubted even a second passed by. _

_"Can I help you?" I said eliminating any fear from my voice. I shouldn't have felt scared. I had no reason. And I wasn't scared. But I wasn't completely fear free._

_"Well, you could tell us what just fucking happened right there." The guy in front asks, more like demands me to._

_I sighed, because explaining this wouldn't be easy. Especially when you're telling your heroes that you're a freak. I wasn't going to deny it though. A choice between pride and the safety of others. I knew it might kill me someday, but I tried to help everyone a much as I could, but throwing away my life in the process. I went with the second option anyway. This could really help humanity. Just because the walls had stayed intact for a hundred years, didn't mean that they wouldn't break down anytime now._

_So I told them:_

_ " You might not believe this, but I have these odd powers. They give me superhuman abilities. I can do things like fly or some stupid ridiculous shit. But you know what, you guys should probably get going. Those titans aren't going to die off by themselves. It's was nice meeting you." I felt solemn and it probably showed in my eyes, but I didn't care. With one final nod, I took off jumping from tree ranch to tree branch._

_"Wait!" A girls voice said. I stopped and looked back. "We don't even know your name!"_

_I flashed a smile as I called back,"Sarafina." And I took off._

**(A/N: Hooray! Now you know her name!)**

_The next thing I knew, I was running on the ground, the leaves still bright green. My feet were soundless against the forestry._

_I felt depressed. Well, as a teenager, well technically an adult at the age of 20, it was an unwritten rule that you just need to sulk around for a while. But, and call me crazy, but I sorta liked it. I liked being sad. Because it made me aware of myself. I don't want to fake my own happiness, to lie to myself. That would annoy me to no ends._

"And that was my story about bumping into the Scouting Legion." I told them.

"What about the run-in with the Military Police?" Armin asked curiosity shining in his eyes.

I huffed, my disliking of the 'bitch and bastard barrage' as I also liked to call them, came into view on my face. Sighing, I launched into that story too.

_I was just walking around town when I saw this 3DGM lying around on a crate that labeled, DO NOT TOUCH, on it. I immediately knew I was in wall Sina, mainly because the had some really big fancy buildings and there were so many people walking around haughtily and looked stuck-up with so much make up caking their faces. Most were either extremely fat from eating like pigs, or extremely skinny because of starving themselves to make them look 'presentable.'_

_Grinning, I took the machinery and decided that I would take it for myself. I know it sounded selfish, but this is the Military Police we're talking about. They probably could buy more 3DGM's if they wanted to, with all that money they 'work for.__' They don't even need them anyway. All they do all day is walk around like bumbling idiots wasting their talents. _

Hmm, I guess that I could tamper with it for a bit. I mean what harm will it bring? No one would notice. _I thought. But Oh, how wrong I was. _

_Starting to put on the device, I strapped on everything, hopefully correctly. I smiled. This would be fun. I ran along, all they way to where the closed gate of the wall connecting to Wall Rose was. Shooting up the line, I went flying. I loved it. Just like a roller coaster ride... Wait roller coaster ride? What the hell was I thinking? What's a roller coaster anyway?_

_ I didn't have time to wander on my thoughts because just then, some one called out,_

_"Hey, who the hell are you? You're using an unauthorized 3DGM! Get down here so I can arrest you!" _

_"You think I'm stupid enough to come down? Like fuck I wanna get arrested!" I mumbled as I shot past and above the wall of that retched place. I really hated most nobles, except those who actually have a bit of common sense left in them to see that people were dying and titans were that cause. They needed to get out there and fight, or they die. Or at least they could help them by putting in more funds for the Survey Corps or the Garrison. At least they worked for something._

_"Hey come back here!" Someone yelled at me from the top of the walls. I didn't look back though. I didn't care for them, so why should I? I don't regret anything. So I shouted at the top of my lungs,_

_"I REGRET NOTHING MOTHER FUCKERS!"_

* * *

_I was finally getting the hang of the damn thing. I didn't know it would be that easy, though. It had been only a few minutes at the most. But this had to have been the fun-est thing I have ever done in my entire life. I ended up in the same forest that I saw the Scouting Legion and zoomed around in the trees. _

_Then I saw a deer. Which meant meat. Which equaled food. FOOD._

_My stomach growled so I patted it and came to a halt on my air-ride which I have begun to grow on. I knew that I didn't really need it, but going around jumping in trees was going to tire me to a disadvantage if the titans manage to break into the wall somehow. Because nothing is impossible. _

_I found the hollowed out tree which I had marked with a cloth I had ripped off from my clothes. It was very bright which helped and was noticeable. I just hoped that it wasn't too noticeable because then there would be a problem._

_Taking out a bow and arrow, I pulled back the string, letting the arrow take flight. I had learned to shoot when I was very young. From muskets to bows, I had tried it all. I had mastered everything._

_My arrow hit its target, right in the heart. I felt bad, but I really needed to eat. I hadn't had anything to eat since I left which was last night. It was about noon right now. I just wanted to eat something and a deer was a huge hale. I could even sell some of it to get money. Meat was rare and expensive. Charge a lot for the rich, not so much for the poor._

_Smirking, I had to drag it along and put it near the marked tree. Pulling out matches and gathering some twigs, I started a fire. It wasn't dark yet so all they would see is smoke... Which they might think is titan smoke... Well shit. I should have thought this through some more._


End file.
